Tubes usually connect to each other through screw threads. However, tapping threads on tubes requires special tools and the process is time consuming. Many tubes made with materials that are soft, thin, or elastic, e.g., plastic tubes and aluminum tubes, cannot be tapped. Regular quick-snap connection kits do not provide sufficient sealing capability. The tubes massively used in manufacture and daily life have smooth inner and outer surfaces. Regular quick-snap connection kits usually cannot achieve tightly sealed connections for those tubes. Moreover, to connect a tube to a wall of a water tank of a solar-powered water heater, a hole can be drilled on the wall of the tank, and then nuts can be used to secure the connection. However, this installation method requires works to be done on both sides of the wall of the water tank. That says, the tubes have to be connected to an exterior side of the wall; the nuts have to be secured to the interior side of the wall. Often times, the inner chambers of water tanks, small opening bottles, or buckets do not have enough room for a human hand to work in, resulting difficulties in fastening the nut. Given the examples mentioned, it should be obvious that there are needs for a convenient, quick, secure, and reliable means to make tightly sealed connections between elastic tubes, PPR tubes and the thin-wall containers.